harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lily Potter
Lily Potter '''(zd. '''Evans; ur. 30 stycznia 1960 r., zm. 31 października 1981 r.) - czarodziejka z mugolskiej rodziny. O swoich czarodziejskich zdolnosciach dowiedziała się, będąc dzieckiem dzięki Severusowi Snape'owi, który mieszkał w pobliżu. Powiedział jej o istnieniu magii, a także nauczył ją kilku zaklęć. Lily i Severus stali się sobie przez to bliżsi, jednak przez lata ich przyjaźń stała się napięta, ze względu na zainteresowanie Snape'a czarną magią, a także dołączeniem do śmierciożerców. Na piątym roku, Lily zakończyła swoją przyjaźń z Severusem, tuż po tym jak nazwał ją "szlamą". Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w latach 1971-1978 i została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jako utalentowana czarownica, Lily była członkiem Klubu Ślimaka, a na siódmym roku została prefektem naczelnym. Po ukończeniu szkoły, Lily wyszła za mąż za James'a Pottera, któremu urodziła syna, Harry'ego. Ona, James i jego przyjaciele (Syriusz Black III, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew) dołączyli do Zakonu Feniksa podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Lily i jej mąż byli zmuszeni do ukrycia się, po tym jak się dowiedzieli, że proroctwo dotyczy Voldemorta i Harry'ego. Zostali zdradzeni przez Petera Pettigrew, który jak się później okazało był jednym ze sług Czarnego Pana. Lily została zamordowana przez Voldemorta w 1981 roku, chroniąc swojego syna. W 1998 roku Lily na krótko pojawiła się przez Kamień Wskrzeszenia wraz z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Remusem. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|186px|Lily Evans, przed Hogwarcie.Lily urodziła się 30 stycznia 1960 roku. Miała starszą siotrę Petunię. W wieku dziewięciu lat zaprzyjaźniła się z Severusem Snapem, który mieszkał przy Spinner's End, niedaleko rodziny Evans. Severus był pierwszą osobą, która powiedziała Lily, że jest czarownicą. On sam chętnie opowiadał jej o świecie magii, a także o Hogwarcie, mówiąc jej, że mogli by razem do niej thumbuczęszczać. Pierwotnie Petunia i Lily były blisko siebie, jednak zdolności magiczne Lily, a także znajomość ze Snapem stwarzały problemy między siostrami. Zazdroszcząc umiejętności, Petunia napisała list do Dumbledore'a czy mogła by również chodzić do Hogwartu. thumb|190px|Lily i Severus rozmawiają. W wieku jedenastu lat Lily kupiła różdżkę w sklepie Olivandera. Była to 10¼ cala różdżka wykonana z wierzby, a według Olivandera bardzo dobra do rzucania uroków.thumb|left|302px|Lily i Petunia Nauka w Hogwarcie thumb|left|185px|Lily jako Gryfonka.W wieku jedenastu lat zaczęła uczęszczać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, gdzie została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Była wyjątkowo dobra z zaklęć i eliksirów, dlatego właśnie przyciągnęła uwagę profesora Slughorna, który później zaprosił ją do Klubu Ślimaka. Na piątym roku, często thumb|185px|Panna Evans na piątym roku.stawała po stronie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Severusa Snape'a - który był zastraszany i wyśmiewany przez Jamesa Pottera, którego uważała za aroganckiego chłopaka. Lily chciała by James dał spokój Severusowi, ale w tym samym czasie Snape zaatakował Evans nazywając ją "szlamą". Severus błagał Lily o przebaczenie, jednak ta z kolei zapytała go czy nadal rozważa dołączenie do śmierciożerców. Kiedy on nie zaprzeczył, Lily zrozumiała, że Snape nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że bycie śmierciożercą jest złe. I tak ich drogi się rozeszły. Przez cały piąty rok, James wielokrotnie próbował umówić się z Evans, jednak ona odmawiała, twierdząc, że jest "aroganckim gnojkiem", bo zastraszał wielu uczniów, szczególnie Severusa Snape'a. Syriusz Black jako najlepszy przyjaciel James'a ze szkoły później powiedział, że James popisywał się i robił z siebie głupka, gdy Lily była w pobliżu. Lily jednak nienawidziła Jamesa. Mimo, że nie pochwalała jego zastraszania, zaczęła go podziwiać, kiedy James stanął za swoimi przyjaciółmi i innymi ludźmi, kiedy zaczęto ich torturować przez początkujących-śmierciożerców, nowych przyjaciół Snape'a. Podczas siódmego roku, James znacznie dojrzał, okazując się odpowiedzialnym i odważnym chłopakiem. Zobaczywszy ten fakt, Lily w końcu umówiła się z nim, a później zaczęła z nim chodzić. Młoda para została wybrana na prefektów naczelnych. Pod koniec 1977, James i Lily mieli katastroficzne spotkanie z Petunią i jej ówczesnym narzeczonym, Vernonem Dursley'em, które prawdopodobnie miało miejsce podczas przerwy świątecznej, kiedy jeszcze byli w Hogwarcie. Vernon próbował zaimponować James'owi swoim samochodem, czarodziej z kolei chwalił się swoim dobrobytem materialnym. Później nastąpiła między nimi sprzeczka, która zakończyła się awanturą i wylanymi łzami Lily.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFbOmE2Xi88 Petunia wyszła za mąż pod koniec 1977 roku. Choć Lily i James zostali zaproszeni na ślub, Petunia nie zgodziła się by jej Lily została druhną. Małżeństwo i Zakon Feniksa Jakiś czas po ukończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie w 1978 roku, Lily i James pobrali się. Jej siostra, Petunia i jej mąż nie chcieli uczestniczyć w ślubie. Kontakty między siostrami się ograniczyły. Potterowie stali się w pełnym wymiarze godnymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa, organizacją, która miała walczyć ze sprzymierzeńcami Lorda Voldemorta, jak i nim samym. Dołączyli do niego wraz z innymi przyjaciółmi Jamesa, Syriuszem Blackiem III, Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew. Podczas wojny, Poterrowie uniknęli Voldemorta, conajmniej trzy razy. Życie w ukryciu i śmierć thumb|left|190px|Lily broniąca swojego syna, Harry'ego.Lily zaszła w ciążę jesienią 1979 roku. W tym samym czasie Sybilla Trelawney przepowiedziała przed Albusem Dumbledorem, że "ten który będzie miał moc jakiej Czarny Pan nie będzie znać" urodzi się pod koniec lipca, a jego rodzice unikną trzykrotnie starcia z Voldemortem. Pierwsza część proroctwa została podsłuchana przez byłego przyajciela Lily, Severusa, który stał się śmierciożercą. On lojalnie wszystko powtórzył co usłyszał i był przerażony, gdy Voldemort uwierzył, że proroctwo "mówi" o synu Lily, Harrym. To było zagrożeniem dla Lily, co doprowadziło do zmienienia strony przez Snape'a, ostrzegając tym samym Dumbledore'a o planach Czarnego Pana i przysięgając mu, że odda wszystko by tylko uchronił Lily przed niebezpieczeństwem. Potterowie ukrywali się, gdy Lily była jeszcze w ciąży. Ich syn Harry James Potter urodził się 31 lipca 1980 roku. Ze względu na zagrożenie, Lily i James mianowali Syriusza Blacka na Strażnika Tajemnicy. Małżonkowie wybrali również Syriusza na ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego. W liście do Syriusza, który dostał około pierwszych urodzin Harry'ego, Lily wspomina, że mieli kota i że Harry'emu bardzo spodobała się zabawka od Syriusza. Ich Strażnik Tajemnicy, Peter Pettigrew, który został w ostatnim momencie zamieniony z Syriuszem, zdradził Potterów, mówiąc Voldemortowi gdzie się ukrywają. thumb|190px|Lily wraz ze swoim synem; ostatni moment przed śmiercią. 31 października 1981 roku, Voldemort wszedł do ich domu. James powiedział Lily, by zabrała Harry'ego i uciekła. James jednak został zbyt wcześnie zabity, by Lily i Harry mogli uciec. Voldemort, który postanowił wysłuchać prośby Severusa, chciał dać Lily szansę. Ona stanowczo odmówiła i gdy stanęła przed kołyską swojego dziecka, Czarny Pan ją zabił. Ponieważ śmierć Lily była czystą ofiarą (chciała umrzeć, nie ratować się) Harry został oznaczony ochroną jej miłości i dlatego zaklęcie Voldemorta, odbiło się jak od tarczy, niszcząc jego ciało i pokonując go tymczasowo. Po śmierci thumb|200px|left|Lily pojawia się dzięki Priori Incantatem. Jakkolwiek, Harry nie zobaczył swojej matki po raz ostatni. Podczas pierwszego roku, Harry natknąwszy się na zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, zobaczył w nim swoich rodziców wraz z dziadkami jak i innymi przodkami. Pod koniec 1991 roku, Hagrid dał mu album wypełniony zdjęciami jego rodziny. W swoim trzecim roku, kiedy spotkał dementora, był zmuszony do ponownego przeżywania śmierci rodziców. thumb|200px|Harry używa Kamienia Wskrzeszenia by zobaczyć swoją zmarłą matkę, Lily. W tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia podczas pojedynku Harry'ego z Voldemortem Lily pojawia się jako jedna ze zjaw i wraz z ojcem Harry'ego, Cedrikiem Diggorym, Bertą Jorkins i mugolem Frankiem Bryce przyczynia się do kolejnego triumfu Harry'ego nad Czarnym Panem. W Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa widzimy Lily w myślodsiewni, kiedy broni Snape'a przed huncwotami. W szóstym tomie postać Lily przewija się głównie za sprawą Horacego Slughorna, który uważa, że Harry odziedziczył talent do eliksirów właśnie po niej (Harry korzystał ze starego podręcznika eliksirów Snape'a). W tomie siódmym Lily wraz z Jamesem, Lupinem, Syriuszem i innymi pojawia się na ostatniej drodze Harry'ego do pokonania Voldemorta. Relacje Petunia Evans Lily nie miała dobrych relacji z siostrą. We wczesnym dzieciństwie siostry dobrze się dogadywały, lecz zmieniło się to, gdy Lily poznała Snape'a i dowiedziała się o swoich umiejętnościach. Petunia była zazdrosna o swoją siostrę, co okazuje ten cytat A rodzice nic tylko Lily to, Lily tamto... oni byli dumni, że mają w rodzinie czarownicę! Severus Snape thumb|190px|Lily i Severus.Na początku niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Lily. Nieco więcej z przeszłości matki Harry'ego pokazane jest w tomie piątym. Jednak dopiero w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci dowiadujemy się więcej o przeszłości Lily. Lily przyjaźniła się z Snape'em już od najmłodszych lat - poznali się, podczas gdy Snape przyglądał się Lily i jej siostrze - Petunii. Lily polubiła Snape'a, mimo jej początkowej niechęci do przyszłego mistrza eliksirów, który już na pierwszym spotkaniu powiedział jej, że jest czarownicą. Snape opowiedział Lily o świecie czarodziejów: Ministerstwie Magii, Azkabanie, dementorach, Hogwarcie, a także zwierzał jej się ze swoich rodzinnych problemów. Dopiero w późniejszych latach ich nauki w Hogwarcie zaczęły się kłótnie pomiędzy nimi - Lily nie podobało się to, że Snape zadaje się ze śmierciożercami, zaś Severusowi to, że Jamesowi Potterów Lily wyraźnie się podoba. Kiedy Snape w przypływie wściekłości nazwał Lily "szlamą", ich przyjaźń skończyła się. Snape próbował ją nawet przeprosić, jednak panna Evans mu nie wybaczyła. thumb|left|200px|Severus płacze, trzymając martwe ciało Lily.Pomimo, że Lily znienawidziła Severusa, ten pomagał ochronić ją przed Voldemortem po zrozumieniu swego fatalnego błędu, jakim było doniesienie Voldemortowi o przepowiedni profesor Trelawney. Przepowiednia ta mówiła o chłopcu, który „ma moc pokonania czarnego pana, a narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca”. Wysiłki Snape'a w kierunku uratowania Lily poszły na marne – 31 października 1981 Voldemort zabił i ją i Jamesa. Nie mógł jednak zabić Harry'ego. Niektórzy z licznych czytelników rozważali wielokrotnie, co by się stało, gdyby Snape wyznał Lily, co do niej czuł, jeszcze przed nazwaniem jej „szlamą”. Być może byliby razem, a Lily nigdy nie zostałaby żoną Jamesa Pottera, a może zerwałaby tę przyjaźń jeszcze szybciej, nie czując tego samego do Severusa jednak są to tylko spekulacje. James Potter James Potter od 5 roku nauki w Hogwarcie strarał się umówić z Lily.Ta jednak uważała go za osobę próżną i nie chciała mieć z nim do czynienia. Zaczęła z nim chodzić w 7 klasie kiedy już wydoroślał. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu wzięli ślub, a pottem urodził się Harry. Wygląd Lily miała grube, długie, ciemnorude włosy, opadające na ramiona, jasnozielone oczy w kształcie migdałów, które thumb|left|Lily w latach szkolnychHarry po niej odziedziczył, usta koloru malin i jasną cerę. Była średniego wzrostu. Błędy wyglądu: Gdy w filmie Lily ukazuje się jako dziecko, jej włosy są pomarańczowe, a oczy brązowe, co jest dziwne, bo jako dorosła miała bardziej brązowo-pomarańczowe włosy, a oczy zielone. thumb|Lily uciekająca Petunii Zdolności magiczne Jako dziecko Lily potrafiła w pewnym stopniu kontrolować zdolności, co Harry zobaczył we wspomnieniach Snape'a w ostatnim tomie. Jest to dość niezwykłe, ponieważ młodzi czarodzieje nie potrafią kontrolować umiejętności. W Hogwarcie Lily uchodziła za niezwykle zdolną czarownicę. W szóstym tomie Horacy Slughorn powiedział Harry'emu, że był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, iż Lily Evans urodziła się w rodzinie mugoli. Możemy wnioskować, iż Voldemort myślał, że Lily jest czystej krwi, ponieważ chciał mieć Potterów w swojej armii. Czarny Pan nie tolerował mugolaków, więc jeśli by wiedział, że Lily jest z mugolskiej rodziny to bez wątpienia nie starałby się jej przeciągnąć na stronę śmierciożerców. Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Mugolak Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu Kategoria:Zmarli w 1981 Kategoria:Rodzina Potter